Illusions
by Whispers in the Wind
Summary: Aang and the gang land on an island where nothing is as it seems. Prince Zuko is hot on their trail. Rated M for violence and character death...and maybe more...
1. Lost and Found

**Illusions**

Aang sighed heavily as he looked into the water. His reflection didn't seem to show his true self, as the refelctions usually do. This reflection showed someone older, someone wiser. They showed someone who knew more than what he was telling.

"Aang?" a voice said softly. Aang turned around and saw Katara.

"Yeah?" he said, still staring into the water.

"Appa's off again. We can't find him," she said, approaching him.

"He'll be back. He always comes back," Aang said, sitting down. Katara sat down beside him.

"What's the matter, Aang?"

"Nothing," Aang lied, still staring into the water.

"Aang, you can't change what happened. Since this storm, everyone's been acting so depressed. I'm sure whatever happened will pass. It always gets worde before it gets better," Katara said. Aang said nothing.

"Fine! You want to be this way, fine! I give up!" Katara said angriliy as she stood up beginning to walk away.

"Katara..." Aang said softly, his voice beginning to break. Katara turned around and stared at Aang, her face emotionless. Aang began to sob quietly, but loud enough for Katara to hear. Her face went to become full of sympathy and understanding.

"Aang..." Katara said as she walked towards him again. She kneeled down and touched his shoulder. She turned him toward her and embraced him.

* * *

Prince Zuko stared at the Waterbender's necklace. He twirled it between his hands, the stones capturing the sunlight. Half of him wanted to throw the beautiful necklace in the water, and the other half longed to put it back on the young Waterbender. He sighed and put it back in his pocket.

"Prince Zuko?" a voice said behind him.

"What?" he said sharply, turning around to see Uncle Iroh staring at him.

"Everytime I see you, you stare at that foolish necklace. One might think you have become infatuated with it. Or rather, the young Waterbender who wore it," Iroh said plainitively.

Zuko's fists began to wield tiny flames.

"Why would you think that?" Zuko said, gritting his teeth.

"The only reason why you are so enamored in it is one reason," Iroh said again.

Zuko's fists now bore giant flames, his anger rising towards his Uncle. Iroh simply chuckled and patted Zuko on the back.

"You'll understand it one day."

* * *

Katara, MoMo, Sokka, and Aang were now on Appa, soaring through the clouds over the Ocean. Katara was staring at Aang, who was steering Appa nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened. Katara smiled and turned to Sokka. 

"Sokka?" Katara questioned him. Sokka was sleeping, MoMo on his stomache. Katara smiled and moved closer to Aang.

"Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"What was the problem earlier? Katara asked quizically. Aang sighed.

"Just a dream I had."

"About what?"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now."

"Why?" Katara said, her curiousity rising.

"Look, I just don't want to talk about it right now Katara!" Aang screamed. Sokka and MoMo woke up as his voice echoed through the clouds.

"Aang! Keep it down up there! We might be heard!" Sokka whispered loudly as he turned over and went back to sleep. Aang flashed Katara an evil look and then faced forward. Katara sighed as she held back her tears.

"Alright, Aang," Katara said quietly and turned away.

* * *

Zuko glanced upward towards the sky as he usually did, looking for signs of the Avatar or his flying bison. It was a cloudy day, the sun refusing to show itself. For what reason would it not show itself, no one knew.

"Prince Zuko?" Uncle Iroh said to his nephew.

"What?" he replied coldly.

"It's time for your meditation," Iroh said, cocking his head to the side.

"Every worthless hour I spend meditating is another hour I could have spent looking for the Avatar!" he yelled.

Iroh approached Zuko and simply stared at the back of his head. Iroh sighed and shook his head sadly.

"It seems that more than your pride is in the way Zuko. As I once recall you saying 'I was only trying to do what was best for the Fire Nation'.

Zuko sighed angrily and turned towards his Uncle.

"Fine!" he yelled, walking away to the cabin in the ship. Iroh gave a weak smile and put his hands on the railing of the ship.

"So much for one to learn," he said, staring into the abyss of the Ocean.

* * *

Aang steered Appa toward the approaching land. He looked down to the Ocean and saw no sign of the Fire Nation ships that were so eagerly looking for him. Appa landed on the fresh grass, waking everyone who was sleeping on the bison. Sokka sat up immediatly as did MoMo. MoMo chirped as he flew off to the woods looking for something to eat, Sokka looked at Katara and saw that she was crying. Despite his stomache, he went over to her.

"What's the matter?"

Katara looked up and just shook her head. "I just want to be alone right now, Sokka."

Sokka nodded and went off with MoMo.

Aang was sitting on the grass. He sighed deeply and looked at Katara. She was still crying. He was now feeling guilty, for he was the one her made her cry. Aang sat up and walked to her.Katara wiped away her tears quickly and stifled back a sob. she looked up at Aanh. Aang sat down next to her. He looked forward and started to speak.

"I was standing in front of the Fire Lord. The comet was coming near us and he was preparing to try to harness it's power or something like that. I just stared at him and I flashed back to the comet. Then I realized that this was too much responsibility for me. I just got on Appa and abandoned you guys, like I did before."

Katara stared at him, her face emotionless.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, Katara," Aang said, looking down.

Katara nodded. "Aang, you know that that won't happen. You were scared and upset when you ran away. I know you won't do it this time."

Aang gave a small smile and nodded.

"Now come on! Let's go find Sokka and MoMo," Katara said, smiling. Aang grinned and stood up. He helped Katara up and off they went.

* * *

_"Stand and fight, Zuko!"_

_"I'm sorry! I promise not do it again."_

_"I will not ask you again."_

_"Father-"_

Zuko's eyes snapped open. His hand went directly to his scar, touching it softly, as if he had finally realized that is was actually there. His door knocked.

"Prince Zuko?" Iroh said, walking in.

"Yes?" Zuko said softly, staring down into the flame of the candles lit around him.

"I think we may have finally found the Avatar."


	2. The Island of Shoki Rosuto

**Illusions**

Prince Zuko stood agape at his Uncle.

"WHAT!" he yelled. Iroh stood his ground and simply said "We may have found the Avatar."

"Where is he?" Zuko said quickly.

"On an uncharted island. We are not far from it," Iroh said, turning around and heading toward the cabin.

Prince Zuko looked over for the island, and saw a piece of land not far from the ship. For one of the first moments in his life, he smiled.

* * *

Katara was sitting near the shoreline, practicing her Waterbending skills. After a while, she became bored and soon began to whip the water around.

A rustle near the bushes interrupted her. She looked behind her. A woman with dark brown hair dressed in a blue robe stood behind her. Katara gasped as she finally realized who it was. It was her mother. Tears began to form softly in her eyes.

"Mom?" she said shakily. The figure smiled and then faded into the shadows. Katara took a shaky breath.

"Katara?" Aang said, walking toward her. Katara stood frozen.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I think I just saw my mom."

* * *

The ship was now almost fifty feet from the island. Zuko was pacing anxiously.

"Can't this forsaken piece of junk go any faster?" he yelled out loud. The ship responded by slowing down. Zuko groaned and shoved his hands into his pockets. His right hand found the necklace as he slowly brought it out in the open air. His eyes locked on it. Images of Katara formed in his head. She was a saucy girl, one that piqued his interest. He was so enamored in his thoughts of her, he became oblivious to the fact that the ship now reached the island.

* * *

"What?" Aang said, his eyes full of curiousity. Katara stood her ground and began to shake. Her head started to spin, everything becoming blurry. The last thing she saw before falling to the ground was Aang and Sokka rushing toward her.

_"Katara..." Katara opened her eyes. She gasped. She was back home. Looking around for the source of the voice, she turned forward and almost fainted again. Shesaw her mother. Her mother looked as she did before she died. Peaceful and at rest. Katara started to cry._

_"Katara, please don't cry." Katara sniffled and looked at her mother again, holding back the tears that longed to flow out. She took a deep breath._

_"Mother! Where am I?" Katara asked._

_"You're dreaming. I don't have much time here. I need to say this fast. Everyone is in danger. You need to get off of this island."_

_"What? Why?" Katara asked calmly. _

_"The Fire Nation is close to you, but they pose no threat. There is a force on this island, something dangerous."_

_"What? What do you mean?"_

_"I'm sorry. That's all I can teel you now..." Katara's mother said as he voice faded into the darkness. Katara started to sob again as she woke up._

"Katara?" Aang said, gently patting her on the cheek. Katara stirred and opened her eyes, laden with tears.

"What happened?" Sokka asked, looking down at her.

"We need to get off of this island. Now," Katara said, remembering her mother's warning.

"That's impossible, Katara," aang said, shaking his head.

"Why?" she asked.

"We already tried."

* * *

Zuko's ship had finally reached the island. He waited for the ship to completely dock before jumping off in his own pursuit, ignoring the warnings of his Uncle and crew. He looked back and saw that the ship was gone.

"What the h-" Zuko began, but was interrputed by the sound of metal scraping. He covered his ears and ran into the forest.

Back on the ship, everyone was wondering what was happening. The ship had suddenly stopped and would not move. Iroh stood confused.

"Where is Prince Zuko?" he asked one of the crew. The crewman shook his head.

"He seemed to have disappeared," the crewman said fearfully.

"What is the matter?" Iroh asked, noting the fear in his voice.

"Do you know what this island is?" he said, his eyes locked on the island. Iroh shook his head "no".

"Shoki Rosuto," he said, finally looking away. Iroh stood his spot, his mouth agape with horror.

"May the Gods have mercy on us," he said, shaking his head sadly.

* * *

"What do you mean you already tried?" Katara asked angrily.

"Appa won't go near the shoreline or fly that high for some reason," Aang said.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Katara chanted like a mantra, tears streaming down her cheeks. She sat up and hugged her knees.

"We need to get her off of this island, now, Aang," Sokka said.

"I'll try to. But there's something about this island, a force that is dangerous. We all need to get off of this island soon.


End file.
